


Iconic Duo part 3

by Megstenlady



Series: Iconic Duo [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bruises, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: The third and the last part of the "Iconic Duo" trilogy. Please read in order for the full story.James and Michael haven't seen each other for two months and they're missing each other badly. James has his 36th birthday and Michael can be with him for the whole weekend. They will take the most out of the time they have and James is ready to try something new.





	Iconic Duo part 3

_“We just finished that interview with Hugh and Patrick. And by the way, what do you think about my shirt?”_ James took a selfie where his red t-shirt shows clearly. In fact, it was Michael’s shirt which James borrowed from him last time. James was texting with Michael, while waiting for permission to leave. James heard Hugh and Patrick talking about something while Michael answered to him.

_“I have to watch that interview from youtube when it gets there. Look at that, short hair and my shirt is finally starting to fit to you because of the workout!”_

James smiled and wrote back to him.

_“And all the washes. Yeah, my buzz cut grows like crazy.”_

_God I miss him…_ James thought and sighed. Tomorrow James will be back to London, back to his home. James’ birthday is the day after tomorrow and he invited a few friends to come by. Michael, Hugh, Evan and Nick. James wants to see Michael before he had to leave back to the States to shoot his movie. Last time he saw Michael outside of work was in February 2015. Now it’s April 2015.

_“I have an interview tonight with Evan. How ‘bout you guys? Any plans?”_ Michael texted to him.

_“Well, Patrick is leaving to Toronto soon, and I’m going back to the hotel with Hugh. Packing, yey… Our flight is leaving at 6 am.”_

_“Great. See you tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow?”_ James wondered.

_“I’m going to take my X-Men sweater back. Miss you.”_

 

The time was 12:00 when James arrived at his home. James sat on the sofa, feeling so tired. Then he got a message, it was from Michael.

_“50 minutes and I’ll be there. Do you need anything?”_ Michael asked.

_“I’m good. Sis filled my fridge yesterday. I’m trying to take a nap, I left the front door unlocked.”_ James answered to him and put his phone away. He laid down on the sofa onto his back and closed his eyes.

 

James started to open his eyes, he heard Michael singing quietly somewhere in his house.

“Michael? Michael is that you?” James asked quickly, feeling still tired as fuck. Michael heard that and walked to the living room.

“Hello there sleeping beauty. How are you?” Michael asked and looked at James who was still lying on his back, trying to keep his eyes open.

James smiled at him.

“Good, I’m good, but tired. You were singing, weren’t you? And I see that you found your X-Men sweater.” James gave him a laugh and sat up. Michael was wearing his own X-Men sweater on.

“Don’t worry, you can still keep my red t-shirt. It’s really fits you.” Michael said to him and smiled. James got up and walked towards Michael and they hugged.

“Holy shit James, do you live at the gym?”

“Shut up. Have you made food?” James asked when he smell something really good.

“I made something for you. I know about your workout plan and diet, and it’s pretty important that you eat well… There’s like 20 recipes all over you kitchen-”

“Thank you, Michael. I have missed you.” James said to him and let go of the hug.

“I have missed you too James.” Michael said and gazed into James’ eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Michael whispered and gave him a kiss.

“Come.” Michael continued and started to walk towards James’ kitchen.

  
  


“What do you want to do tonight?” Michael asked while James put his dishes in the washing machine.

“Be with you of course. Do you have any plans?” James asked and leaned his back against the kitchen level. Michael looked at him.

“I thought that I could stay here with you the whole weekend. And tonight, if you want, we could go for a ride when is dark. All those city lights, you next to me… We can take my car.” Michael said to him and got up from the chair.

“Sounds great. But we have like five hours before that.” James said to him while Michael put his hands on James’ sides and gazed at him.

“Fancy a movie?” Michael asked.

“Netflix and chill? Fine by me, come.” James said to him, took Michael’s hand in his and started to walk towards the living room.

“James you know that netflix and chill means-”

“I know.”

They sat down on the sofa and Michael took James under his arm. It didn’t matter how big muscles James had, he will be always shorter and cuter than Michael.

“How about something silly?” James asked while browsed movies from Netflix.

“Scary Movie 2?” Michael suggested.

“We’re definitely going to watch that!” James said to him and started the movie. James leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder and Michael caressed James’ left arm.

“I love your arm freckles.” Michael said gently.

“You do?”

“Of course. Soon we’ll have that interview with Conan, maybe I’d borrow one of your shirts.” Michael purred and kissed James’ forehead.

“Do you remember that grey sweatshirt which is too big for me? You can take that one.” James looked at him and smiled.

“God I have missed you. Can I ask you something?” Michael asked while they were watching the movie.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“I know that be both have been working a lot lately. With the Apocalypse and with our own projects. We haven’t seen each other or been with each other, so I have to ask, have you been with anyone?” Michael asked carefully.

“Me? I have been working my ass off and taking care of myself for months, I think that one person at the time is enough for me. I’d prefer being with someone who loves me and cares about me rather than a one night stand with some girl.” James told him.

“Same here. Everything is so perfect with you. I waited three years for you so I can easily wait for two months.” Michael said to him.

“Please… Don’t ever stop touching my arm like that or stop saying things like that to me.” James said quietly.

“I won’t.” Michael whispered. He tried to watch the movie but he finds himself all the time to looking at James’ body.

_I wonder what kind of body James has nowadays. He looks amazing, so fucking amazing._

“I’m so proud of you.” Michael said to him.

“Why?” James asked. He was focused on the movie and enjoying the caress.

“You’re great actor. And you look amazing.” Michael said to him.

“Shut up. I love you.” James said and tried to press himself even closer to him.

Michael started to feel hot and his face blushed. Unfortunately James was in a position where Michael couldn’t touch anything else except James’ arm. Michael started to slide his fingers all the way on James’ arm. To wrist to his biceps. James shivered and smiled softly.

“Sorry. It feels good.” James gave a sweet laugh and changed his position that he was a little bit more on his right side, lying his head against Michael’s chest. Michael put his hand on James’ side. _Oh fuck me, does he have to be so fucking hot? James my dear, I have been almost two months without sex, thinking of you every goddamn night, so can you please be unattractive or just can I just take you now?_ Michael thought and started to caress James’ side on top his shirt. James laughed at the movie and put his hand on Michael’s thigh.

_His laugh is so beautiful and sexy, just like him. Goddamnit, James..._

“Um, Michael? Can you do that under my shirt?” James pleaded.

“Of course.” Michael said softly and took a deep breath. Michael slided his hand under James’ shirt and touched his bare skin with his fingers. _Oh God, can you kill me even slower?_ Michael tried to breathe calmly.

“Michael?” James asked.

“Yeah, what?” Michael asked, feeling even more hotter than before. James turned onto his back, holding still his head against Michael’s chest and looked at Michael.

“Where did you leave your stuff? And just wondering , do you have a present for me?” James gave a laugh.

“Are you braindead or something? Into your bedroom of course. And you’re my best friend, of course I… Oh, now I get it.” Michael said and grabbed James’ wrist. “Don’t bother digging through my bags, I hid all the four presents.” Michael smiled at him.

“Four?” James wondered.

“Three and half.” Michael said and looked at James’ lips. James bit his bottom lip and looked at Michael’s lips.

“You don’t have to ask.” James said and lift himself upward. Michael held his head with his right hand, pulling him closer.

“You’re seriously dead sexy, you know that?” James purred and smiled at him. Michael started to kiss him passionately, he felt like he would rather die than stop kissing James’ lips.

James noticed right away that Michael has missed his lips. James put his right hand on Michael’s cheek and touched his lips with his thumb. James started to slow down the kissing, pulled himself back and sat up on the sofa, face to face with Michael.

“What?” Michael asked, breathing heavily.

“I want you.” James purred and gazed at him.

Michael pushed James onto his back and started to take his sweater off. James was lying on his back, smiling widely at him.

“Look at you. So handsome.” James said to Michael, who threw his sweater on the floor. Michael went on top of James, being carefully that he didn’t put his whole weight on James.

“Hello there beautiful.” Michael murmured and kissed James’ neck. James touched Michael’s bare back with his fingers.

“Netflix and chill.... Netflix you’re screwed.” James gave a sexy laugh.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Michael moaned and tried to raise James’ shirt.

“I want to see you, I want to touch you.” Michael begged.

“You wanna fuck me right now, right here?” James moaned, he felt so loved.

“More than anything.” Michael said to him and got up onto his knees that James could take his shirt off. Michael was gazing at James’ body.

“What?” James wondered while he threw his shirt on the floor as well.

“I just… You… God you look amazing. Your body is always so fucking sexy.” Michael said softly, while adoring James’ upper body.

“Come here.” Michael pleaded and got up from the sofa. James got up as well and went to Michael.

“I’m yours.” James said and looked deeply at Michael with his bright blue eyes. Michael started to kiss James’ shoulder and caress his back with his fingers while James started to open Michael’s belt.

“James, I’m sorry that I didn’t notice earlier that you have some many freckles on your back as well… God I love them.”

“I love you. Fuck I have missed you.” James purred and kissed Michael’s chest.

“Let me suck your cock.” James pleaded and touched Michael’s cock on top of his jeans.

“James-”

“I want. Please, let me.” James pleaded again and started to open his own belt as well.

“I can’t say no to you, and you know that. You fucking know that.” Michael sounded a little bit pissed off. He is so protective and he doesn’t want to ruin anything between them.

“James, I would love to-”

“Michael I know the rules between us… Just let me.” James moaned.

_Oh fuck me, fuck you, you Scottish piece of shit._

Michael sat down on the sofa and looked at James.

“I’m yours. Always have been and always will be.” Michael said to him.

James walked to him, kneeled between Michael’s legs and kissed his stomach. Michael’s belt and button was open but the zipper was still up. James decided to tease him, show him that he wants him so fucking badly. James went lower and started to open the zipper with his teeth.

“Oh…” Michael gasped and laid his head back. When James got the zipper open, he started to slowly pull down Michael’s jeans and boxers. James left them on Michael’s thighs.

“You’re driving me crazy. I’m glad that I did something to myself before coming here.” Michael gave a laugh and tried to catch his breath.

“What were you thinking about?” James asked while he started to stroke Michael’s cock.

“I… I… God that feels good. About you, of course.” Michael gasped.

“What about me?”

“Fuck, James… Your sapphire eyes and your body… Your thighs, your ass, your back, your arms… God I love your freckles! Ahh, James!” Michael moaned, breathed heavily and continued:

“I was dreaming about us cuddling and rolling under the blanket, in your bed. Naked, that I could feel you better, touch your better… Fuck! I was thinking about you smoking cigarettes with me, I was fucking you against the wall in my balcony, the way you smoke cigarettes is just-” Michael felt James’ lips on his cock. James was playing with his tongue. Michael had no words to say, he just gave a loud moan.

“Tell me more about us.” James pleaded and started to suck Michael’s cock.

“I… Fuck you’re so fucking good to me… James, I… I thought about your lips and your shoulders and… Pulling you closer and touching your ass and your sides… Fuck James, you’re so fucking hot.” Michael moaned and looked at James who was sucking his cock. It was James’ first time but holy shit how good he was.

“I said, about us. Not about me.” James rasped and stroked Michael’s cock hard.

“I’m going to take you on my lap and I’m going to fuck you so hard that your neighbours will know my name.” Michael breathed heavily.

“Strip for me.” Michael commanded.

“Michael, I’m not good-”

“Shut up. Yes you are, James.” Michael rasped and looked at James who got up.

James opened the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Michael just gazed at him. James’ slow moves drove him crazy. He wanted more, all of him. James left his jeans and boxers on the floor and stepped forward.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. Come here.” Michael purred.

“I’ll fucking blow you tonight.”

“You will?” James flirted.

 

It didn’t take long for things to escalate so that Michael was fucking James on the livingroom floor, on the carpet. They both moaned and were wet from the sweat. Michael held James’ head in his right hand, and his left hand was squeezing James’ right side.

“Ah, fuck James!” Michael gasped and pressed his head against James chest. James’ left hand was on Michael’s back and the right hand was on Michael’s bicep. James was squeezing Michael’s arm so hard that he was probably leaving him bruised.

“God I love you...” James cried out.

“I love you too… James? James are you okay?” Michael asked quickly, slowed down the fucking and looked at James.

“Yeah, yeah… I just… Michael, you’re so big, you know?” James smiled at him.

“Sorry, sometimes I just get too excited with you. I’ll make it up for you tonight, remember that.” Michael said to him and breathed heavily.

“You’re so incredible sexy.” James bit his lower lip and moaned a little. Michael took a deep breath and moved his position at the same time when he was fucking James. Michael put his arms on the carpet and leaned on his elbows. James held his head against the carpet, put his both hands on Michael’s back.

“Why you have to be so fucking beautiful?” Michael gasped and started to fuck him harder. James’ lower lip was bleeding from the biting. James tried to held his breath.

“Oh, fuck!” James shouted hard. Michael’s body was burning hot and sweaty. He started to kiss James’ neck hungrily and moaned close to his ear.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to leave bruises on my body.” James breathed heavily.

“On my wrists, on my thighs, on my sides…” James moaned.

“I will, I fucking will.” Michael gasped. James put his arms laying on the carpet, over his head. Michael started to squeeze James’ wrists hard.

“Oh I already did a bruise on your left side… ” Michael purred.

“I noticed it, and I felt it pretty well. You don’t squeeze softly.” James said to him.

“Oh…” Michael blushed a little.

“No, don’t get me wrong… I want more.” James said hungrily.

“I love to make bruises on your body. I fucking love it.” Michael breathed heavily.

“I know, I love you.” James moaned.

“I love you too. James… James, um…  I’m going to cum soon…” Michael moaned and moved his hand between their bodies so that he could stroke James’ cock.

“Me too man if you keep doing that!” James gasped.

Michael concrated more at stroking James’ cock. He moved it fast while he was fucking at him. James breathed heavily and moaned while his eyes were closed.

“Okay fuck I’m close, I’m so close!” James yelled and Michael started to fuck him harder. James gasped loudly and opened his mouth. Michael felt James’ sperm hitting on his stomach. Michael pulled himself out and went onto his knees and started to stroke himself. He held his left hand over his cock that he could cover that it’s not going to spread.

“Fuck me…” Michael moaned as he came as well.

“Just a minute.” Michael said to James and got up to wash his hands.

James sat up against his sofa and breathed heavily.

“You can go to a shower if you want.” James said loudly that Michael could heard him.

“How about you?” Michael asked.

“No needs.” James said softly.

  


The evening came, the clock was almost nine. James got his shoes on and looked at Michael.

“Ready to go?” Michael asked when he got his black leather jacket on. He held his car keys in his hand.

“Yes.” James smiled and opened the front door and stepped outside. Michael came after him and shut the door. Michael unlocked his car.

“Step inside.” Michael said to him.

“You couldn’t possibly park your car any closer to my car? I have a big yard, you know.” James said sarcastically with a smirk on his face while opening the car door.

“And you have garage and your car is outside?” Michael teased him and opened door as well.

“I have my motorcycles in there, so shut up.” James smiled at him. Michael gave him a laugh and started the car.

 

After an half hour of driving, Michael looked at James while waiting for the lights to turn green.

“What do you wanna eat tonight?” Michael asked softly.

“How about pizza and wine? Can you give me a cigarette? I owe you I know.” James gave a laugh.

“Sure, here you go.” Michael said and took a cigarette pack and a lighter from his pocket and gave them to James. Finally the lights turned green.

James opened the window a little and light his cigarette.

“Where are we going?” James asked while smoking the cigarette.

“You’ll see. Do you have to look so damn good?” Michael purred and put his other hand on James’ thigh.

“Like I wasn’t weak for you already?” James sighed and looked at him.

Michael squeezed James’ thigh gently while turning to the left. James saw a little lake and lights around it. They arrived at one of the nicest parks that James knows. They seemed to be the only ones out there. Michael pulled his hand back and turned off the car.

“You have planned this all day, haven’t you?” James asked.

“Yes I have, and I have thought about your lips for the last an half hour, so… Don’t let me wait any longer to kiss you.” Michael said to him.

They both leaned closed to each other and kissed. Michael moved his lips slowly. He wanted to feel, taste every part of James’ lips. James let out a little moan. Michael sighed and pulled himself back.

“James you can’t make me hard now!” Michael blushed, smiled at him and opened the door. James gave him a laugh and they both stepped out of the car.

James and Michael walked to the front of the car and leaned their lower backs against the car front cover. Michael crossed his arms. Their hips and arms were touching each other.

“You are seriously going to wear my t-shirt again on a interview? It’s Conan’s show.” Michael asked.

“Of course. Nobody knows that it’s your shirt.” James said to him proudly.

“But I know, and I can’t stop thinking about you wearing my shirt on and I suppose to answer the questions.” Michael looked at him.

“Don’t forget that you’re going to wear my grey sweatshirt on, like we talked. It’s fifty fifty my mate!” James gave him a laugh.

“You are so bad, you know that McAvoy?” Michael smiled at him widely. James bit his lower lip softly and gazed at Michael.

Michael leaned against James and started to kiss him gently. Michael put his hand on James’ side and James leaned down on the car cover. Michael put both of his hands on James’ sides and stepped between James’ legs. Michael was on top of James, his lower belly was against James’ crotch. They started to kiss passionately and James moaned softly. Michael breathed heavily and broke the kiss. He gave a few kisses on James’ cheek and then started to kiss his neck. Michael felt James’ hands on his back.

“Thanks for bruising my bicep.” Michael purred.

“I know you like that. I want you.” James moaned quietly.

“I want you too James, fuck…” Michael purred and squeezed James’ sides while kissing his neck hungrily.

Then Michael lift his head up and looked into James big blue eyes.

“You’re perfect, just perfect…” Michael breathed heavily.

“James, I have still that photo on my home screen wallpaper... That selfie which you took in my bed. Shirtless, blue eyed, perfect man.” Michael said softly.

“God that’s hot… I only have that lame photo of us as my home screen.” James said to him.

“That one where I am playingfully hitting you on the chin?” Michael asked and gave a kiss on James’ lips.

“Yup, that one. You should lay in my bed more often…” James said slowly, flirty way at him.

“I’m so lucky to fuck you.” Michael purred and kissed him again.

“Hey, let’s go back to my place so that we can eat… And drink a little bit wine, and then go take a shower together…” James purred and bit his lower lip again.

“I swear to God…” Michael took a deep breath and let go of James and straightened himself up. James got up as well and gave him a laugh.

“You’re so good to me, you know that Michael?” James said to him.

“So are you to me.” Michael smiled at him.

“This was so romantic. I just started to want you right away.” James told him and looked at the lake.

“You’re so gorgeous that I started to want you right away.” Michael said to James and kissed his forehead.

“Let’s go beautiful.” Michael smiled at him.

  


Michael and James were sitting on the sofa, eating pizza and drinking wine.

Michael had eaten all of his pizza, so he just sat comfortable, looking at James and drinking the wine.

“Oh man, I can’t.” James gave a laugh and threw his last piece of pizza back to the box. James leaned himself back and smiled at Michael.

“Do me a favor.” James pleaded.

“Anything.” Michael said gently.

“Change the song.” James said and took the wine glass off Michael’s hand and took a sip from it. Michael grinned at James and changed the song.

“You have your own glass right there on the table.” Michael smiled at James.

“First of all, it’s empty. And second, I can’t move I’m so full.” James said to him.

“Do you wanna go to a cigarette break with me?” Michael asked softly.

“I was just about to ask the same thing.” James smiled at him and drank rest of the wine.

“Very well, I’m going to get my cigarettes. Do you need a jacket?” Michael asked when he got up from the sofa.

“No I don’t. How about some wine with us to the terrace?” James asked while Michael was on his way to the hallway.

“Of course my dear.” Michael answered to him. James poured their glasses half full and got up from the sofa as well. He started to walk towards the terrace door.

“Thank you gorgeous.” Michael said, holding a cigarette between his teeth and took the glass out of James’ hand.

“Cheers.” Michael winked at him while opening the door and holding it for James.

“Cheers.” James said, clicking the glass with him as he stepped outside. Michael went after him and shut the door.

“So, what is the plan after this?” Michael asked while lighting a cigarette for himself.

“I’m going to a shower after this and then, well, my bedroom would be a great idea.” James purred and took the lighter from Michael.

“Please, tease me even more, James. I hate that fact that I can’t shower with you tonight.” Michael said to him and blew the smoke out. James took a drag from his cigarette and looked at Michael.

“You’re not coming with me? Why?” James wondered.

“Because I have something for you, something for us… Just let me surprise you.” Michael smiled at him and took a sip of the wine.

“Stop being so incredible.” James sighed.

“Stop being so loveable.” Michael said to him.

They enjoyed the wine and smoked their cigarettes slowly.

“Okay, I’m going to the shower. Anything I need to know?” James asked and put his cigarette on the ashtray.

“No boxers under sweatpants.” Michael said roughly. James opened the door and smiled at him.

“Yes, daddy.” James said slowly and went back to in his house.

 

When James was ready with drying himself, he put his black sweatpants and white t-shirt on. James looked at himself from his bathroom mirror.

“Okay Fassbender, what are you up to…” James whispered to himself and left the bathroom.

While walking towards his bedroom, James noticed right away that Michael had closed almost all lights from the house. _No reason to leave the bedroom, huh?_

The bedroom door was shut, so James knocked on the door.

“Michael?”

“Come on in.” Michael said and James opened the door.

“What the…” James wondered when he saw his bedroom. It was full of candles, two glasses of wine on the nightstand, and Michael, who was holding a black rope in his hand. Michael was shirtless and he was wearing grey sweatpants.

“You look gorgeous.” James smiled softly.

“Come here my love.” Michael purred and James walked to him. James adored Michael’s chest and he put his hands on Michael’s hips and looked up to him.

“Oh you…” James whispered.

“You have the most beautiful blue eyes. I can’t still believe that you are in my hands.” Michael said and put his other hand on James’ cheek.

“God I fucking love you.” James sighed and kissed Michael’s lips. _Nothing in this world could feel better than Michael’s lips in mine._

James was kissing him slowly, when he noticed that Michael was lifting his shirt up. They had to broke the kiss that Michael could pull James’ shirt off.

Michael gave a few kisses on James’ bare chest and threw his shirt away.

James gazed into Michael’s eyes.

“I’m yours.”

“I know.” Michael said roughly and pushed James onto the bed. James laid down on his side of the bed and Michael growled next to him. Michael was on his knees.

“Hands together.” Michael commanded and James felt so weak again. He put his hands together and Michael tied them with the rope.

“Hands over your head.” Michael told him and James did it.

“You are so fuckable.” Michael purred and kissed James’ lips.

“Stop being so perfect, Fassbender.” James said slowly.

“I’ll make you moan my name.” Michael said while kissing James’ neck passionately. Michael put his hand on James’ stomach and slided himself lower to kiss James’ collarbones. James breathed heavily and started bite his lip.

“You should bite my lip like that. Could you be even more sexier? You have freckles on your collarbones as well.” Michael sighed.

“And on my arms, back and neck…” James teased him.

Michael lifted his head up and looked at James.

“On your forehead, on your cheeks and those two big ones on your nose. Can you guess what I was looking about you in the interviews, when I was not gazing at your sapphire blue eyes?” Michael asked softly.

“Seriously? My freckles?” James wondered. Michael took a deep breath.

“You know how much I love that word when you said it. Yes, McAvoy, seriously, your face and arm freckles.” Michael said and started to kiss James’ bicep.

“Do you wanna know what I was looking about you?” James gasped.

“Of course.” Michael purred and slided down to kiss James’ chest.

“Your side profile, your jawline, your neck… Such a weakness to me.” James said quietly and felt even more weak. He was under Michael’s spell. He couldn’t help it. Then James gasped loudly, he felt Michael’s hand touching his erect over his sweatpants.

“Ah, god!” James purred and closed his eyes. Michael moved himself between James’ legs. Michael was on his knees and put his hands on James’ stomach and looked at him.

“You have a nice bruise on your left side.” Michael said to him.

“You should see my thighs.”

“Oh I will.” Michael said fast and started to  pull James’ sweatpants slowly lower. Michael looked at James and then kissed his thigh while pulling the pants lower and lower. Michael got them off and threw them on the floor. He started to stroke James’ cock slowly, but hard. Michael leaned closer to James, so that he could kiss James’ collarbones. James breathed heavily and his stomach moved like crazy. Then Michael started to nib on James’ collarbones. James gasped and moaned a little.

“God I want you.” Michael whispered.

“Mhhm.” James was biting his bottom lip.

Michael started to make hickeys on James’ right side collarbone. James moaned louder when Michael started to move his hand up and down faster, stroking him harder.

“Now your collarbones are mine.” Michael said to him and started to slide lower.

“Oh, I’m all yours.” James moaned and took a deep breath, and then he felt Michael’s lips, his tongue, his mouth, sucking at his cock.

“Oh god…” James moaned. Michael put his other hand on James’ inner thigh. He put his other hand on James’ side and squeezed it.

James gasped loudly, Michael didn’t stop sucking and licking James’ cock. Michael’s other hand travelled on James throat and Michael started to choke him. Michael knew exactly where to push with his fingers that he could leave James’ neck bruised. Then he started to kiss James’ stomach and lifted himself on top of James. Michael put his hands on James’ collarbones and put his whole weight on James’, so that he could leave his collarbone area bruised. James was breathing heavily, he loved the pain.

Michael started to kiss James’ lips passionately. James bit Michael’s bottom lip and gasped loudly when Michael got off of him.

Michael started to kiss James’ stomach while stroking his cock. James moaned and enjoyed being tied up.

James felt Michael’s soft, wet lips sucking his cock.

“Fuck you’re good.” James said breathing heavily. James was adoring Michael, who looked so dangerous.

Michael felt that James was looking at him, so Michael gave him a piercing eye contact.

“Oh fuck you.” James moaned, held

his mouth open and a little bit sperm came out of his cock.

“James, god you’re hot.” Michael purred and started to suck James’ cock, even tho he tasted the sperm. James’ cheeks were on fire, Michael was incredible.

“Michael, Michael I’m coming!” James gasped and Michael stopped sucking at his cock and started to stroke it. Michael pressed his lips against James’ that he could moan into his mouth. They were kissing, James was moaning and then he gasped loudly and Michael giggled, feeling the warm fluid flowing on his hand.

Michael wiped his hand on the blanket and gave a kiss on James’ cheek.

“You’re so sexy. I love you.” Michael said softly and started to open the rope.

James looked at him. His blue eyes were shining bright and he smiled softly.

Michael freed his hands and threw the rope on the floor.

“Oh…” Michael said when James raked his fingers through his dark brown hair.

“What?” James asked.

“Your wrists…” Michael smiled softly. James looked at his wrists which were bruised because of the rope.

“Sorry…” Michael continued.

“No needs. I love you.” James said.

Michael laid down next to him. They went under the blanket. Michael took James under his arm. James put his head laying on Michael’s chest.

Michael looked at James. He was breathing heavily. One tear rolled down James’ cheek and he gave a laugh.

“You are so fucking sexy.”

“James, you will be always sexier than me. Try to get some sleep, you’re exhausted.”

“I love you. Good night Michael.” James said softly.

“Good night James. I love you too.”

  
  


**The Next Morning.**

The clock was eleven when Michael opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, hugging James from behind. Today was James’ 36th birthday and he wanted to be sure that everything was going right today. Quests, Hugh, Nick and Evan are arriving at five, dinner is at seven. Michael had to hide his presents from James yesterday, so he had to carry them to the living room soon.

Michael gave a kiss on James’ back and

adored his bare skin, which was full of freckles.

“I’m wondering what you’re going to wear today, love.” Michael whispered without waking him up. Michael knew that James is going to sleep over noon, so, even tho he wants, he is not going to make breakfast for James. Michael caressed James’ stomach before pulling his arm off and getting up from the bed. Michael put his boxers and sweatpants on. He looked at James. His eyelashes were long and he was so beautiful. Peacefully sleeping James was definitely dreaming about something. Michael smiled at him and he took his presents from under the bed and left from the bedroom. He shut the door quietly and decided to make coffee for himself and get something to eat.

 

Michael was watching Netflix in James’ livingroom and he looked at his phone.

“14:30!? For a god’s sake James.” Michael said to himself and got up from the sofa. He walked fast to James’ bedroom and opened the door.

And there he was onto his back: sleeping beauty was still asleep. Michael sighed, even tho he knows that James’ sleeps long without the alarm. He walked to James’ side of the bed, pulled James’ pillow off under James’ head and hit him with it.

“It’s time to wake up.” Michael said to him.

James didn’t open his eyes, but lowered his eyebrows.

“Fuck off, give me ten minutes.”

“It’s 14:35, I’m not giving you even a second.” Michael said and hold the pillow in his hand.

“Blow me, I’m not going to get up yet.” James said to him and smiled, still his eyes closed.

“You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?” Michael gave him a laugh and threw the pillow on his head. James put the pillow under his head and took a deep breath.

“But you still love me.” James said to him.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what?” James teased him.

“I love you.” Michael said softly. James opened his eyes, they shined so bright blue that it was incredible sight. James smiled at him.

“Happy birthday gorgeous.” Michael said to him and bent over James so uthat he could kiss his lips.

James kissed him back and smiled widely.

“Thank you love. What’s the plan?” James asked and coughed.

“Well…” Michael started and straightened himself up.

“You are going to the shower, after that you are going to eat something and then you are going to put your suit on because the guests are here at five.” Michael said to him.

“Fine.” James sighed playfully and then gave a laugh at Michael.

  
  


“James? JAMES? Ten minutes, are you ready!?” Michael shouted at him from the living room. Michael was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt. Tieless as usually, with a V-neck. Michael was scrolling through his phone when James came to the living room. Michael looked at him and smiled.

“Oh you… You look so handsome.” Michael admired him. James was also wearing a black and white suit with a black tie. Michael walked to James and put his phone away.

“Happy birthday James.” Michael smiled at him and kissed him softly.

“Thank you good looking.” James purred and gave him a quick kiss.

“Can you fuck me tonight with your suit on?” James asked and raised his eyebrow.

“I’d love to.” Michael purred.

Then the doorbell rang and James was began heading towards the door when Michael pulled him closer by his tie.

“You can be sure that I’m going to leave hickeys on your left side collarbones as well tonight and make more bruises on your already bruised body.” Michael rasped and let James go.

“I love you.” James gasped, gave him a kiss and left towards the door.

Michael started to calm his mind and not think about what he was going to do to James tonight. Then he heard a door opening and familiar voices from Hugh, Evan and Nick.

After hearing James saying thank you couple of times and laughing, all the four came to the living room.

“Fassbender, there you are!” Hugh was so happy to see him. James put his playlist on while Hugh and Michael hugged. They let go of the hug and Hugh put his present bag on the table. Michael looked at Nick who was holding a big black box.

“Great to see you! Just put it on the table next to the other gifts.” Michael said to Nick and patted his back as he walked towards the table. Evan and Michael hugged as well and then Evan put his present on the table as well.

“So… 36th are we?” Hugh said to James and patted James’ shoulder.

“Open your presents before you get too old!” Evan gave him a laugh while he sat down on the sofa next to Nick.

Hugh sat down on the armchair and Michael sat down on the sofa.

“Okay, I’m gonna start with the big one!” James said and started to open Nick’s present. When he got the box open, he looked at Nick.

“No way!?” James smiled widely and lift up a shiny red motorcycle helmet from the box.

“It’s awesome! Thank you man!” James was excited and put it on the table and was smiling at him.

“Oh god I love that helmet! Next one is… Evan’s. Well well well…” James said and grinned at Evan while opening his present.

Evan gave him a blue football and a bottle of Scotch.

“I could never have enough footballs or scotch, thank you!” James thanked him and kicked the ball carefully to the other side of the living room.

“What do we have here, Wolverine?” James asked loudly and opened Hugh’s present. Hugh gave him a bottle of elegant red wine (Hugh knows the wines!), golden champagne glass and keys.

James looked at Hugh for a second.

“The keys are to my villa. It’s yours for a two months. I don’t have a time to be there so, it’s all yours.” Hugh smiled at him.

“Are you serious?” James got excited.

“Of course mate! Happy birthday!” Hugh said to him with a wide smile on his face.

“That’s awesome, thank you mate!” James said to him.

“Last but not least, Fassbender!” James said loudly and started to open Michael’s present for him.

The first present was two tickets for the Jazz night in the pub where they kissed for the first time. James looked at Michael and smiled at him softly. The second present was a small black box. James opened it and there was a shiny black quality watch. James loved it, he loved it so much. The third present was a grey x-men sweater. Michael’s grey x-men sweater… That’s why he needed it back yesterday. _God I love him so much…_ James thought.

“Thank you Michael.” James said softly and smiled at him.

“Happy birthday, love you.” Michael said to him.

“Love you too.” James smiled at him and thanked everyone for the presents.

“We all have a one more gift for you. We have a restaurant reservation to a fancy place for you. All on us and that’s why the suits.” Hugh told him.

“Oh you guys!” James smiled widely.

  


After awhile Hugh and James were alone in his kitchen.

James pulled his hair back while talking with Hugh.

“And that’s why… James?” Hugh wondered.

“What?” James asked.

“Do you have bruises on your wrist?” Hugh asked. He saw a flash of the bruises on James’ wrist when James raked his hair.

“Um…”

“And you have your neck bruised as well. Is everything okay?” Hugh asked.

“Last night we played the punching game with a few mates, seriously, these are nothing else.” James gave a laugh.

“Oh, all right. Sorry, I almost get worried.” Hugh smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

“Just a second.” Hugh said to James when his phone started to ring. James nodded his head and Hugh walked away, taking his call.

“Hey.” Michael walked to James, holding a bottle of beer.

“Hugh noticed my bruises.” James told him.

“Oh… Sorry?” Michael wasn’t sure what to say.

“No need for that. I told him we were playing the punching game. Writs and neck, you know…” James laughed and Michael laughed at him.

“Hey seriously, I’m going to bruise your arm even more.” James said to him and punched Michael’s already bruised bicep.

“Damn it, James!” Michael gave him a laugh.

“The driver will be here in ten minutes.” Hugh said loudly so that everybody could hear him.

“Okay, let’s get ready to go.” James said back to him and smiled at Michael, who was looking at him.

“What?” James asked.

“I adore you.” Michael said softly.

 

The time was 22:00 when James and Michael arrived back to James’ house. Michael shut the door, they were laughing in the hallway while taking their shoes off.

“I love your laugh.” Michael said, smiling widely at James. They were walking to the living room.

“Two bottles of wine, one bottle of champagne, amazing food, a fucking good chocolate cake, good friends and… You.” James flirted and stepped in front of Michael.

Michael raised his eyebrow and gazed at James.

“We could go to a shower together…” Michael smiled.

“I want you so badly.” James purred and kissed Michael.

“I want you to fuck me…” James continued and bit Michael’s bottom lip. Michael took a deep breath and started to undress James while kissing him hungrily. First his suit jacket hit on the floor, then his tie. Michael opened buttons on James’ white shirt and let out a moan.

Michael let James’ shirt open, that his chest and stomach showed.

“You better keep it on.” Michael said to him and kissed James’ chest, then his stomach.

“Oh I will.” James said to him.

Michael went onto his knees and started to open James’ belt and zipper and pulled his trousers and boxers down.

Without waiting an another second, Michael started to suck James’ cock.

“Michael…” James gasped, trying to stand straight and put his hand on Michael’s head. James pulled his hair a little and moaned.

“James, I want you.” Michael said while he got up and kissed James’ lips. James left all of his clothes, except his white shirt, on the floor. James looked at Michael.

“I’m waiting for you. You better be naked.” James whispered and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Michael didn’t get his eyes off James’ ass while undressing himself.

“God…” Michael whispered.

 

They were kissing under the hot water, pressing their bodies together. James’ white shirt was wet and Michael felt James’ back muscles through his shirt. Michael pushed James against the wall, breaking the kiss and pulling himself further away, so that he could look at James’ body.

“This… You turn me on so fucking bad when you look like that.” Michael said to him.

“You have a thing for bruises, don’t you?” James smiled at him.

Michael looked at his own arm, which was bruised because of James. Then he looked at James’ body. James’ neck, collarbones and wrist was bruised. He had big bruises on both of his sides and on his thighs.

“Yes… Yes I have. I love you.” Michael felt his body burning hot.

“I love them.” James said softly while checking out his bruised body.

“And I love you.” James gazed into Michael’s eyes.

Michael stepped closer to James and kissed him softly. Then Michael started to lift James’ on his lap, against the wall. James’ thighs were against Michael’s waist. They were face to face. Hot water warmed their skin and James’ eyes shined so bright blue because of the water.

“Hey there handsome.” Michael purred, while starting to put his cock inside of James’.

James breathed heavily and bit his bottom lip.

“You bit your lips until they bled yesterday. Please, bite my bottom lip like that.” Michael’s protective side turned on and he pressed his lips against James’. James moaned while feeling Michael’s cock deeper and deeper in his ass and started to bite Michael’s lip.

“That’s right my love.” Michael said and started to fuck James against the wall, holding him up.

“I love you James.” Michael said softly. He was breathing heavily, but slow.

“I want you so badly. Michael, I really think that I have fallen in love with you… Even tho we can’t last forever. I love you, Michael.” James said with tears in his eyes.

“I know.” Michael said quietly.

“I feel exactly the same way… Shocking.” Michael gave a laugh and kissed James’ lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
